


mi corazón se vuelve delator

by amperia



Category: Flozmin, Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flor dándole indirectas, Jaz distraída, Jaz no capta, Pre-Boda, y cortando pollo con cuchillo de pan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amperia/pseuds/amperia
Summary: Durante los pocos meses que llevaba en Estrellas Hotel no había mucho que rescatar, ¿la paga? casi ofensiva, ¿la jornada? había perdido la cuenta de horas extra que realizaba a la semana, ¿el equipo? sin comentarios.Jazmín tenía claro a la tercera semana que, en realidad, ya no se levantaba todos los días para ir al trabajo. Se levantaba para verla a ella solamente.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> hola gente, tenía esto subido en tumblr, así que prefiero guardarlo acá. A este mundo le hace falta flozmin.

Definitivamente era masoquismo, pensó Jazmín.

No en el sentido físico, no –aunque a veces se sentía así-. Durante los pocos meses que llevaba en Estrellas Hotel no había mucho que rescatar, ¿la paga? casi ofensiva, ¿la jornada? había perdido la cuenta de horas extra que realizaba a la semana, ¿el equipo? sin comentarios. 

_En serio, ¿no pueden simplemente contratar más personal?_

Jazmín tenía claro a la tercera semana que, en realidad, ya no se levantaba todos los días para ir al trabajo. Se levantaba para verla a ella solamente. Era infantil, un enamoramiento instantáneo, pero llegó tan profundo y tan fuerte, que solo lo pudo aceptar, dejarse llevar.

Estaba hasta las manos con Florencia Estrella.

Florencia Estrella, la más linda de las hermanas, la más amable de todo el hotel, la más maravillosa, y probablemente la mejor amiga que haya tenido en los últimos años.

Suspiró con una mezcla de pesar y resignación, y se topó con la mirada curiosa de Javo, a su lado en la cocina.

“¿Siempre cortas pollo con el cuchillo de pan vos? … sí, eso pensé.”

“Enfócate en lo tuyo, Grace” Respondió mientras cambiaba el cuchillo.

Claro, no existía forma en el mundo en la que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Florencia no estaba interesada en mujeres, cosa bastante obvia. Jazmín estaba anclada a escucharla todos los días hablar de sus peleas con Dani, y de lo mucho que desearía encontrar a un hombre que fuese como ella –golpe bajo-, o las preguntas acerca de su –irrelevante- prontuario de hombres.

Todas esas conversaciones conseguían herirla un poco cada vez, pero claro, todo bien. En serio, se lo bancaba casi sin problemas. Por más que Javo insistiese en lo contrario.

Aun así, era una sensación amarga escucharla proclamar su amor eterno, y se sentía horrible mandarla a los brazos del novio siendo que solo desearía que estuviese en los suyos, o aconsejarla cuando solo quería declarar su amor y agarrarla y…

_Por ahí no, Jaz._

A pesar de todo eso, prefería estar cerca, ser su amiga y hacerla reír, recordarle cada día lo importante y preciosa que era, servir su desayuno, ayudarla a ensayar y ver un lado que nadie más en el mundo – ni siquiera Dani− tenía el privilegio de conocer.

Privilegiada se sentía, siendo la amiga de Flor. Por más que doliera.

“Juanca, te escucho pensar desde acá, bájale un poco.” Como respuesta recibió una mueca, y una sincera invitación a callarse la boca. “¿Querés hablar?”

Una pausa

“¿ _Vos_ querés hablar?−”

Otra pausa.

“… Tienes razón, no sé para qué me molesto.”

“Sí.”

“No duramos tanto casados por hablar.”

“Claro.”

“Seguí cortando entonces.”

Adoraba a Javo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con fuerza y Flor irrumpió, parloteando sobre Dani y lo pelotudo que era. Jazmín automáticamente desvió su atención de lo-que-sea que estaba haciendo antes y sacó una botella de agua al mismo tiempo en que Flor sacaba un vaso. Una especie de rutina que forjaron sin darse cuenta. Javo, por su parte, dejó lo que hacía y se limpió las manos con un paño mientras suspiraba.

“Olvidé que tengo que ir al sótano… a ver si llueve, ya ves…” Se fue sin esperar una respuesta, y sin ver la mirada que Jazmín le mandó.

Odiaba a Javo.

Pero ese no era el tema ahora, sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo pasó a Flor, cuidadosa de no prolongar demasiado el roce de sus manos, de no mirarla a los ojos por mucho tiempo, de controlar el latido desbocado de su corazón al tenerla cerca, de no quedar en evidencia, de no…

“Y… _– el boludo-_ … ¡se enojó por eso! Pero no es como si… como si tuviera otra opción. El hotel es el hotel, no lo puedo dejar así como así−” Jazmín estaba distraída tratando de calmarla, entre el enfado, el nerviosismo y los tics costaba seguirle el paso, por lo que respondió casi sin pensar.

“Déjalo”

“¿Cómo?”

“De- Déjalo, eso que… Déjalo tranquilo un rato, se le pasa luego” Se apresuró a añadir. “Dani no se puede enojar mucho rato con vos, Flor, nadie puede.” Siguió con suavidad.

“Ah. Bueno, ojalá entienda…” Tanteó Flor, dejando el comentario pasar.

_Maravillosa jugada._

Los enfrentamientos con Dani últimamente eran frecuentes e intensos, Flor aun no hallaba una forma de congeniar con la familia del novio y este se sentía cada vez más excluido de la vida de Florencia, si no eran las hermanas, era el hotel, si no era el hotel, eran las audiciones, si no eran las audiciones… era Jazmín.

Claro, ese pequeño detalle de información no debía saberlo ella, Flor fue especialmente cuidadosa en no dejarlo escapar, pero no pudo evitar escucharlos hace una semana atrás mientras discutían acaloradamente en el deck, tratando de no alzar la voz pero fallando.

Entre todas las recriminaciones, el comentario de Dani quedó en el aire.

“Y eso que tenés con Jazmín no me calza, ni a mí ni a nadie. Parece más tu novia que yo, ¿creen que no lo noto acaso? He visto cómo te mira. ”

“¿Pero qué dices? ¡Dios!, el gusto por- por ver cosas donde no las hay”

Jazmín pasó los días posteriores repitiéndose mentalmente: _“donde no las hay, donde no las hay, no las hay”_ en forma religiosa, como un mantra, como una frase que deja de tener sentido al repetirla tantas veces, como si diciéndola una y otra vez lograría desaparecer todo, ella, Dani, sus sentimientos… Dios, incluso a Flor.

_Como te encanta sufrir a vos…_

Flor se calmó, quedando pensativa – a veces dejando escapar un “puto” sin querer −, Jazmín aprovechó el momento para servir un poco de té para las dos, diciéndole que todo se arreglaría, que era un problema pasajero por los nervios previos a la boda.

“Dentro de nada estarás del otro lado.” Declaró convincentemente. “Créeme, pasa siempre. Simplemente están… proyectando. Se aman lo suficiente como para superar esto.”

“Siempre tan buena conmigo…” Dijo Flor con un tono calmado, dejando la frase en el aire, como si quisiera decir algo más.

Jazmín la observó mientras sorbía un poco de su propia taza y su interior se revolvió en sensaciones. Flor la miraba con una expresión suave, sonriendo con cariño, y ese rostro la llenaba de amor y dolor por partes iguales, porque amaba esa conexión, amaba ser la mejor amiga de Flor, y tener una complicidad tan única con ella…

Pero quería más…

Tanto más…

“Pero es suficiente, esto es suficiente, verla feliz es suficiente” Comenzó otro mantra, y soltó una risa suave para restarle importancia al gesto.

“Es lo menos que mereces, Flor.”

“No te merezco…“ Otra risa. “¡En serio! Boluda, te lo digo en serio” Su tono de repente era serio y exasperado. “Siempre me aconsejas, y me estás ayudando, diciéndome lo maravillosa que soy, pero yo soy el desastre entre las dos, eres maravillosa, vos sos… no sé, todo lo lindo de este mundo.”

La charla había dejado de ser divertida, liviana, o reconfortante. Ahora dolía. Dios, ahora era simplemente cruel, odiaba la presión en el pecho que sentía al escucharla decir esas cosas. Cosas con las que solo se atreve a soñar por las noches, y su corazón no puede evitar ilusionarse y latir con anhelo, emoción y otro sentimiento que aún no se atreve a nombrar –porque es demasiado fuerte, demasiado pronto y demasiado inconveniente−.

¿Y cómo dice esas cosas así, simplemente? ¿Como si no la estuviera matando?

¿Dónde estaba Lolita para interrumpir cuando se le necesita?

Flor sigue mirándola con esa expresión indescifrable, como si al mismo tiempo estuviera descifrando algo en ella misma.

Jazmín se removió, incómoda y desvió la mirada, porque de alguna forma temía que Flor supiese algo, o que sus ojos la delataran. Un silencio cargado se hizo en la cocina, hasta que ella misma lo rompió, acercándose a la mujer que tenía en frente y posando las manos en sus hombros.

“Flor, escuchame esto, jamás pienses que no mereces lo bueno que te pasa. Te lo merecés todo, ¿sí? todo. Incluso más. Lo que daría porque tuvieras más…”

“Jaz, ¿Por qué hacés esto?” Ahora sonaba triste, y el corazón de Jazmín se encogió.

“Porque te quiero” Dijo con simpleza, como quien dice algo tan cierto y tan sabido, que fluye con naturalidad, con una tranquila resignación. “Y te quiero ver bien, no me gusta verte con esa carita…”

Flor no respondió, pero se inclinó en su dirección y por un momento vaciló, antes de abalanzarse sobre Jazmín, abrazándola con fuerza y casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Esta devolvió el abrazo con la misma efusividad, esperando que se prolongara para siempre. Y así pasó, por unos segundos al menos. Pero Jazmín se preocupó, y mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello oscuro de Flor, le murmuró: “¿Qué pasa?”

Entonces Flor despierta de un trance, la suelta un poco antes de volver a reacomodarse junto a ella, no con más fuerza, pero sí más cerca. Toma aire, lo deja salir con un ruidito, y oculta su rostro en el cuello de Jazmín, sin ser capaz de mirarla directamente.

Jazmín no atina a alejarse, ni a acercarse, se siente confusa y abrumada a partes iguales, no sabe que pasó, no sabe qué es lo que está pasando en este momento. Y trata de no desmayarse cuando Flor vuelve a exhalar en su cuello y su cuerpo entero tiembla, de pies a cabeza. Luego de lo que parecen años, o segundos, Flor responde: 

“Dani piensa que estoy enamorada de vos.”


	2. Dos

Se separan lentamente, Jazmín estaba en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar. Flor se alejó un paso, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, incapaz de conectar con ella. Eventualmente la ansiedad pareció invadirla, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina, soltando agudos resoplidos y gesticulando muchas veces el mismo movimiento de brazos.

“Perdoname. No debí _−boluda de mierda-_. No te quise incomodar- fue una estupidez, ay.” Jazmín se acercó rápidamente, evitando que empezara a golpear su pecho.

“Tranquila, Flor tranquila. No te golpees” Dijo con tono conciliador, tomó un respiro. “En realidad no es para tanto, es solo que nos ve siempre juntas…”

Flor, aun con la respiración agitada, la miró sin decir nada, a lo que prosiguió.

“Solo tenés que decirle la verdad.” Flor volvió a mirar al suelo. “Dani siempre ha sido inseguro contigo, quizás fue culpa mía en parte. No he sido muy amable con él”

Otro momento de silencio. Flor se quedó en una de las sillas de la mesada mientras que Jazmín silenciosamente se puso en marcha y fue a servir más té para las dos, con las manos temblorosas.

“¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué de qué?” Dijo mientras rellenaba las tazas.

“Eres así con Dani ¿Pasa algo con él?”

_Sí._

“No lo sé. Quizás sea de presencia.” Se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada escéptica de Flor. “Vamos, no me mires así, es solo que no me da confianza” Súbitamente Flor se levantó y cerró la distancia, quedando frente a ella.

“¿Y qué debería hacer para tener tu confianza?” Dijo desafiantemente.

Jazmín no estaba, en absoluto, preparada para esta versión de Flor, sentía que algo no estaba captando. Sintiéndose acorralada se alejó unos pasos, ordenó y reordenó platos que estaban perfectamente bien antes. Se aseguró de darle la espalda antes de responder.

“Mérito. Detesto cuando te lastima. Podría hacer penitencia por mil años y aun así pensaría que no te merece” Si ahora sonaba amargada o herida ya no le importaba, ante tanta presión, tarde o temprano iba a explotar.

_En qué te estás metiendo, Jaz._

Ambas empezaron un juego peligroso, casi podía sentir en el aire las cosas que ninguna de las dos decía. Pero su lado racional dudaba, y a pesar de todo, no estaba segura de que estuvieran en la misma página.

“¿Pero por qué, Jazmín? ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi relación con él? Te molesta que estemos juntos, me consuelas cuando me tiene mal, y ayudas a reconciliarme con él. No entiendo, no te entiendo−” Su voz se quebró un poco. Y se sorprendió al notar que en ningún momento se le escapó un tic, a pesar de que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Jazmín evadió como pudo, casi sin fuerzas para seguir ocultando la verdad.

“No sé de lo que me estás hablando…”

“¿De lo que estoy hablando? ¿Vamos a ignorar esto para siempre acaso?” Flor se acercó un poco más, persiguiéndola casi, y Jazmín no podía pensar en nada excepto en la energía vibrante que parecía emitir, en la atracción que su cuerpo sentía al tenerla cerca.

“¿Esto?”

“Esto” Fue lo que dijo antes de inclinarse, tomar su rostro y juntar sus labios en un movimiento fluido.

_Oh, esto._

Finalmente, el beso que esperaba desde hace meses. No, un beso que llevaba esperando la vida entera. Un momento de perplejidad, y luego Jazmín respondió con reverencia, efervescencia, como si fuese un momento tanto frágil como trascendental y Flor… Dios, Florencia besaba tal y como existía, con intensidad, dando todo de sí misma y pidiendo cada vez más.

Sus manos encontraron su cintura, estrechando con delicadeza sus cuerpos y recibiendo de lleno la sensación intoxicante de tenerla por fin en sus brazos. 

La euforia y el miedo se mezclaban y Jazmín aprovechó con desesperación cada segundo antes de su inminente final, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo cuando Flor mordió su labio inferior, dejándolo escapar con suavidad, y provocando un pequeño suspiro por su parte.

Se separaron lentamente, recuperando el aliento y la claridad, pero sin querer alejarse por completo.

¿Existió alguien antes que Florencia Estrella?

Porque ahora mismo, después de ese beso, ella misma dudaba de haber existido antes. Dudaba que su corazón hubiese latido con tanta fuerza como ahora, o que alguna vez sus labios se hubiesen encendido y ardido de la misma forma. Completamente rendida ante la mujer que tenía en frente, llegó a la realización de que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no existiría nadie después de ella.

Flor parecía encontrarse en un estado parecido de ensoñación, suspendida fuera del planeta y aun sin poder abrir los ojos.

Pero Jazmín ya había bajado del cielo, la realidad, las dudas y temores pesando en su espalda. Necesitaba una explicación, pero las palabras le fallaban. Necesitaba el _porqué_ , necesitaba el _desde cuándo._

“Flor…” La aludida abrió los ojos, y estos lentamente comenzaron a reflejar el mismo pánico que ella sentía en su interior. Flor se alejó como si la cercanía con ella le quemara, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con dramatismo mientras decía una y otra vez “Ay, no. Ay no, ay no, no qué hice no”

Flor se paseó desesperada por la cocina, y Jazmín se sintió un poco culpable al agradecer ese arranque de nervios, por un lado, ella estaba igual, y por el otro, a una Flor nerviosa ella la podía entender, pero la Flor de vio hace un minuto atrás era desconocida e impredecible.

“No sé qué estaba pensando _–concha puta-_ quise decir− ay, no te quería incomodar con mis cosas.”

“¿Me… me podés explicar un poco?, creo que no te estoy siguiendo.” Dijo Jazmín confundida, con el temor de que todo esto hubiese sido un error. Flor paró de dar vueltas

“Pasa que Dani tenía razón, me pasan cosas contigo…”

_Oh_

“Oh.”

“Yo… traté de no sentir todo esto que siento por vos. Y lo guardé y lo guardé y lo callé pero estás en todas partes _– conchuda −_ … te veo y me iluminás el día, no puedo respirar si no estoy con vos. Ay, ni siquiera- ni siquiera puedo respirar cuando te tengo cerca pero te prefiero mil veces” Le falló la voz un poco antes de seguir, casi tropezando con sus propias palabras.

“No sé qué es, apenas estoy entendiendo una mínima parte de todo esto, pero lo que sí sé… lo que sé… es que esto es real, que cuando estamos las dos todo lo siento real y si no es con vos no puedo− simplemente no puedo…” Se cortó, incapaz de seguir y se tomó el pecho, como si tratara de obligar a su corazón a latir más lento. Se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza. No vio a Jazmín conteniendo lágrimas de emoción. Ni la vio acercarse antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, mientras susurraba una y otra vez “tranquila, tranquila, estoy acá con vos…”, el cuerpo de flor se estremecía mientras empezaba a sollozar

“Y no podía vivir toda una vida sin saber cómo se sentiría besarte y por un momento pensé que quizás… que quizás podrías sentir algo parecido. Perdoname Jaz, soy la peor−“

“¿La peor? ¿Me estás cargando Flor? Escuchame− Yo te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi.” Depositó pequeños besos en su rostro, tomándolo entre sus manos y limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas que caían. “Te he amado desde siempre, pensé que a vos no te pasaba nada, que… que no te podrías fijar nunca en mí.” Ahora no sabía cuál de las dos lloraba, pero no se aguantó y la besó nuevamente, esta vez en los labios. Una vez, y otra vez después de esa. Y después de eso tuvieron que salir de la cocina porque Javo estaba cansado de tener que darse vueltas cada vez que pasaba para no interrumpirlas.

Aún tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer, vacíos por rellenar, ¿En qué momento Flor se dio cuenta? ¿Cuánto tardó en aceptarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba guardándose la verdad? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Se preguntó con preocupación una vez estaban entrando a la habitación de Flor, pisos arriba.

“Dani…” Empezó Jazmín, con un tono lúgubre, casi con lástima.

“Ya lo llamé, vendrá esta noche para hablar” Le respondió seriamente antes de suspirar. “Le debo la verdad, al menos.”

“¿Le dirás?” Jazmín la miró sorprendida.

“Bueno…−hm− él ya está casi seguro. En algún momento, después, nos verá juntas _–doble raba−_. Es peor que le diga que no pasa nada y luego él mismo lo vea.

Juntas. Jazmín luchó contra el impulso de besarla hasta quedar sin aire, se sentía como una adolescente, con ganas de gritar por las calles de la emoción. Tratando de aguantarse la risa tonta que amenazaba por abrirse paso, las dirigió al borde de la cama y se sentaron, le tomó las manos.

“¿Estás segura? La gente sabrá, tus hermanas, los del hotel. Yo estaré con vos en cada paso que quieras dar… Pero yo no me quiero esconder, Flor. Ya tuve suficiente de esconderme por una vida.” Quería ser lo más clara posible, y estar ahí con ella apoyándola en una etapa nueva, que seguramente la aterraba.

Flor observó sus manos entrelazadas por unos segundos, meditando sus palabras con detenimiento, y justo cuando Jazmín pensó que quizás algo pasaba, Flor dijo:

“Estoy segura. Estoy con vos.”


End file.
